A white organic electroluminescence device disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-63349 (JP2004-63349A), has been developed for practical applications, because the white organic electroluminescence device is more advantageous in power consumption and size (thickness) than a fluorescent lamp or a bulb.
In the white organic electroluminescence device of JP2004-63349A, it is possible to increase, e.g., an average color rendering index Ra indicating the color reproducibility and to enhance a color rendering property by setting the peak wavelength of a blue light to lie in a shorter wavelength region. On the other hand, it is possible to increase, e.g., a PS (Preference index of Skin color) of Japanese women by setting the peak wavelength of a blue light to lie in a longer wavelength region.
In the conventional white organic electroluminescence device, however, the color rendering index Ra becomes lower if the peak wavelength of a blue light is set to lie in a longer wavelength, region in order to increase the skin color favorability index of Japanese women PS.